Staff investigators are important contributors to the interactive Programmatic activities of the Center and provide unique leadership strengths and expertise that advance the Center's objectives. A formal process exists for the establishment of SKCCC Staff investigators. SKCCC Associate Directors and Program Leaders nominate staff investigators. Nominations are presented at the SKCCC Executive Committee and voted upon. Criteria for staff investigator include 1) leadership of developing Research Programs 2) special leadership roles in SKCCC research activities and 3) leadership in the SKCCC's clinical and clinical research activities. The members proposed as staff investigators are clearly important contributors to the Programmatic or translational activities of the Center. Ten members are proposed as staff investigators. Each plays a definable and special role in helping the Center achieve its objectives above and beyond their own research. Given the growth of the translational research efforts at the SKCCC, this group of staff investigators is critical to our mission.